1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates telephony such as that using Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP), in particular, distributed telephony systems that use VoIP handsets in conjunction with computer displays. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to new functionality for such system including a video on hold functionality.
2. Description of the Background Art
The prior art includes a variety of distributed telephony systems. Traditional switched network systems have given way to new telephony systems that use VoIP. These VoIP systems offer the same functionality as more traditional switched system such as the ability to transfer calls, put calls on hold, automated attendant functions, hunt groups, etc. These systems also offer additional functionality, for example, one feature with existing telephony systems is referred to as music on hold (MOH). Music on hold typically involves using a telephony system to play music to the called party that has been placed on hold. In today's world, existing telephony systems are limited to either playing music on hold or nothing (silence) when the party is placed on hold.
The new telephony systems that use VoIP offer a variety of services in addition to just audio communication. For example, interactive video is more and more common with unified communications systems that enable the party to converse using not only voice but video allowing for more face-to-face experience and enhancing the communication with the clues provided by the image of the party on the call.